


Do Not Pity The Dead

by Oloriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry, Rondeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloriel/pseuds/Oloriel
Summary: Playing in JK Rowling's sandbox. No financial profit is derived from this work.
Kudos: 4





	Do Not Pity The Dead

“Do not pity the dead”- so we’ve gathered here  
A fair and bright May shines over every bier  
Our victory hailed with joy-mingled grief  
All these lives ended, cruelly and all too brief  
The love you long extolled is everywhere

Posies in grave-grey hands, each farewell a tear  
Death’s touch careworn lines do disappear  
Can mortal sleep still hold such sweet reprieve?  
Do not pity the dead.

Black steeds to returning children appear  
Bat-winged, seemingly out of thin air  
Old, ghostly tales alike we believe  
In part, some fears they ably relieve  
The Creevey boy told me to tickle the pear  
Do not pity the dead.


End file.
